


In The Fire

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [15]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, Day 15, Hobbit Advent, M/M, Other, Roaring fires, Threesome - M/M/M, day 15 roaring fires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've heard it said that by the fire you should lay a worried head</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Fire

The warmth of the fire tickled Fili's skin as he sat with his knees to his chest. He had found himself awake early that morning and had decided to start a fire to warm the home for everyone, now there he sat staring into the flames as if they held the answers to all his worries. Just yesterday night he had sat with his family around the fire as they told scary stories to pass the time. That was when his worries had begun. Most dwarves meet their Ones early on in life but there were rare cases where Ones did not meet until late in life.

Fili had always considered himself lucky, he thought he had been born with his One. Kili had been by his side all his life and he could not picture a life without the crooked smile of his younger brother. He wasn't sure what he had waited on but he knew he had waited too long because Bifur had stolen Kili. Kili who was always by his side now held One side for another.

Fili had considered still courting Kili, it was rare but not entirely unheard of for a dwarf to have more than one true love. Fili had even considered courting Kili and Bifur but to have two Ones was very rare and he did not think himself so lucky and so there he sat, alone. Kili joined him upon waking up himself.

"You usually don't wake this early Fee, what's wrong?" he asked quietly as he took his place at Fili's right.

"I'm fine Kee, just didn't sleep well," Fili lied even as he knew it to be useless.

"Fee, we've never lied to One another, now tell me what it is!" Kili pleaded.

Fili was silent and Kili couldn't bare it and spoke for him. "Is it me and Bifur?" he whispered.

Fili almost choked on air and looked stricken at his brother. He struggled with his words and managed only an obvious false "No."

"Fili." His brother said in a stern voice he rarely ever used. "I've know you all my life, you've never held back from anything, so what's stopping you now?"

Fili sighed and finally spoke, his words laced with sadness. "I…I do not wish to cause you pain or guilt over your One."

Kili was puzzled for a moment before understanding hit him. "Fili, Bifur is my One and I love him."

Fili shot his brother a sad smile and prepared for rejection as Kili continued to speak.

"But I have always loved you as well, we were born together and have never been separated, surely you knew you were also my One."

Fili's mouth dropped open and he gasped. "But what about Bifur?! It is rare for our kind to find two Ones."

It was at this moment that Bifur entered the room and with one look at the brothers took a spot beside Fili and began to sign.

"I would like to court both of you, but was not sure you felt anything for me."

Fili looked between the two and felt to his surprise tears rolling down his cheeks and two pairs of arms embracing him.

"I'm sorry Fee, I should have let you know sooner, I figured you needed to make a move on your own time, I never dreamed you would assume I did not feel the same." Kili said quietly into his brother's ear. "We'd both like a chance to court you, Bifur and me if you'll have us?"

Fili pulled the two dwarves closer to him and laughed out a quiet. "Of course I'll have you, both of you."

The rest of the company later found the three asleep in a pile by the fire; everyone smiled at the three and began to pass out the winnings of long ago placed bets.


End file.
